Komitmen
by ambudaff
Summary: Remus memang memerlukan ramuan Wolfsbane, tapi ia tak berani berharap. Friendship, no pair kecuali pair canon.


**KOMITMEN**

_Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, dan tokoh-tokoh lain dalam Harry Potter adalah kepunyaan JK Rowling_

_Remus Lupin dan Nymphadora Tonks dilukiskan tidak mati dalam Perang Besar_

_Severus Snape—apakah dia mati?_

_Friendship, rate T_

-o0o-

Ayahnya dulu pernah berkata, bahwa musuh terberat yang harus dikalahkan itu bukan monster atau penjahat keji, tetapi justru dirinya sendiri.

Ia tak mengerti pada mulanya, tetapi kini ia mengerti benar.

Yang harus dikalahkan adalah dirinya sendiri. Ia harus mengendalikan dirinya sendiri.

Agar ia tidak membahayakan orang-orang lain. Agar ia tidak membahayakan dirinya sendiri juga.

-o0o-

Saat ia masih sangat kecil—ibunya bilang saat ia berusia lima tahun—seekor manusia serigala menggigitnya dan mengubahnya menjadi manusia serigala juga.

Saat itu dunianya berubah. Dunia orangtuanya juga.

Mereka harus terus menerus berpindah tempat agar tak ada orang yang tahu bahwa setiap bulan purnama ia membahayakan setiap manusia. Dengan demikian, ayahnya kesusahan memperoleh pekerjaan. Dengan demikian, keluarganya kesusahan memperoleh pemasukan. Dengan demikian, tipis harapan untuk Remus Lupin untuk memperoleh pendidikan yang layak sebagaimana anak-anak penyihir pada umumnya.

Hingga kemudian Dumbledore datang, khusus membawakan surat panggilan dari Hogwarts. Bahkan kemudian membangun fasilitas khusus untuk melindunginya—melindungi murid-murid lainnya—selama ia bertransformasi menjadi manusia serigala. Menanam pohon Dedalu Perkasa, menggunakan kabar burung bahwa Shrieking Shack berhantu hingga orang takut mendekatinya, dan sebagainya.

Lima tahun bersekolah di Hogwarts, Remus malah menemukan hal baru: sahabat. Sahabat-sahabatnya ini bahkan rajin membuka-buka buku dan perkamen, mencari cara bagaimana agar bisa menemani Remus di saat-saat transformasinya. Dan mereka berhasil menemukan caranya: menjadi animagi.

Mereka berempat, bersahabat akrab. Sayangnya, dua dari mereka ini kebanyakan sel narsis dan percaya diri di dalam tubuh, menjadikan mereka gemar mempermainkan orang lain.

Salah satu korbannya adalah Severus Snape.

Memang Severus adalah seorang Slytherin, yang entah kenapa selalu otomatis bermusuhan dengan Gryffindor. _Stereotype_. Berdasarkan hal itulah rupanya Sirius Black berusaha mencelakakannya. Dengan memberitahu agar Severus mengikuti Madam Pomfrey ke terowongan di bawah Dedalu Perkasa, untuk mengetahui kenapa Remus Lupin sebulan sekali perlu dibawa ke sana.

Untungnya James mengetahui. Untungnya James mencegahnya masuk. Tidak untungnya, Severus sudah terlanjur melihat, menjadi apa Remus di bawah sana.

Memang kemudian Kepala Sekolah memanggil mereka. Melarang Severus memberitahukan apa yang ia lihat di ujung terowongan tadi, di bawah sumpah. Menghukum Sirius dengan berat.

Itu hanya memperuncing permusuhan antara kubu Gryffindor dan kubu Slytherin.

Itu hanya menambah perasaan bersalah dalam diri Remus.

Slytherin atau bukan, tetapi Severus berada dalam bahaya besar malam itu. Jika saja tidak ditarik dengan cepat—

—dan Remus perlahan mengerti apa kata ayahnya dulu. Ia takut pada dirinya sendiri. Takut dirinya akan membahayakan kehidupan orang lain, tanpa disadarinya. Takut bahwa ada saat-saat di mana ia tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya sendiri.

-o0o-

Hal pertama yang dilakukan setelah ia kembali bertransformasi menjadi manusia adalah menemui Severus. Walau ia tahu, tak akan ada gunanya, tapi ia tetap harus mencobanya.

"Severus—"

"Lupin. Mau apa kau berada di sini?"

"Aku—hanya ingin, kau tahu—"

"—bukan kesalahanmu, ya benar," sahut Severus sinis, "Dumbledore sudah mengatakannya. Itu kesalahan Black. Apapun itu, jangan dekati aku lagi—"

Tatapannya aneh. Seperti yang sedang menyelidik. Tapi hanya sekejap.

Dan ia pergi sebelum Remus sempat mengatakan apa-apa lagi.

Keadaan lebih diperburuk dengan permusuhan antara kedua belah pihak, terutama James dan Sirius, dengan Severus. Remus sudah berusaha menghindar sejauh ia bisa, tetapi ternyata itu sulit—

-o0o-

Tujuh tahun bersekolah, akhirnya tiba juga hari kelulusan. Hari yang dinanti-nanti oleh hampir semua siswa Hogwarts kelas tujuh.

Kecuali Remus.

Bukannya tidak mau lulus. Ia tentu saja bisa lulus dengan angka-angka gemilang.

Bukan, bukan itu. Bukan itu yang ditakutkan.

Selama tujuh tahun ini, Remus sudah terlalu nyaman bertransformasi. Tiap bulan, yang perlu dilakukan hanyalah datang pada Madam Pomfrey, dan mereka akan menuju Shrieking Shack. Pagi-pagi tinggal dijemput. Menghabiskan seharian memulihkan diri di Hospital Wings.

Ada banyak dusta diumbar keluar supaya ia tetap bisa menjalani rahasia ini, tetapi paling tidak, ia selamat hingga sekarang. Minus kejadian terhadap Severus itu.

Setelah lulus, ia harus berdiri sendiri. Tiap bulan ia harus mencari perlindungannya sendiri—apalagi setelah orangtuanya tiada. Benar-benar sendiri.

Yang ditakutkannya adalah saat ia sedang menjadi monster itu. Bagaimana jika tanpa diketahuinya, ia sudah menyerang dan melukai—bahkan mungkin membunuh—orang?

Dari informasi yang berhasil ia kumpulkan, ada seseorang yang berhasil membuat ramuan Wolfsbane. Damocles Belby. Tidak untuk menyembuhkan, tapi untuk membuat pikiran jadi jernih. Kau bisa berubah menjadi manusia serigala, tetapi pikiranmu tetap pikiran manusia. Sehingga tidak akan ada ketakutan bahwa kau sudah menyerang orang tanpa sepengetahuanmu.

Tapi, Remus mengeluh. Untuk ramuan itu, ia tak tahu harus mengumpulkan uang dari mana. Untuk sehari-hari saja ia sudah bersusah payah. Seperti ayahnya dahulu, dengan keadaannya ini, ia tak bisa menemukan pekerjaan tetap dan tempat tinggal tetap.

Sementara ia masih bisa berlindung di tempat tinggal teman-temannya semasa sekolah, Sirius dan James. Tetapi, sampai kapan?

Apalagi kemudian peristiwa Halloween malam itu terjadi—

-o0o-

Beberapa belas tahun berlalu. Remus sudah terbiasa dengan kerasnya kehidupan. Apalagi terhadap manusia serigala. Apalagi kenyataan bahwa teman-temannya sudah tercerai-berai. James dan Lily sudah meninggal. Peter bahkan katanya terbunuh oleh Sirius, dan Sirius sudah ada di Azkaban.

Ia sendiri. Berjuang sendiri.

Hingga suatu hari Dumbledore mendatanginya, menawarkan pekerjaan. Menjadi guru di Hogwarts, Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam.

Kembali ke Hogwarts!

Pekerjaan, perlindungan, dan bahkan tempat untuk bertransformasi lagi seperti dulu. Kemewahan untuk seorang Remus Lupin.

Ditambah satu kejutan lagi.

Severus Snape ternyata juga mengajar di Hogwarts!

Sudah lebih lama mengajar, bahkan kalau dihitung-hitung, sesudah kematian Lily dan James. Severus mengajar Ramuan, dan ia termasuk piawai dalam bidangnya.

Remus baru saja membongkar kopernya dan mulai menata bawaannya, ketika pintu kamarnya diketuk.

Paling-paling Dumbledore.

"Masuk," sahutnya, sambil berbalik dari lemarinya, menuju pintu untuk menyambut siapapun yang datang—

—Severus berdiri di depan pintu yang terbuka. Membawa sebuah piala berkepul panas.

Remus membeku sejenak. Tapi ia bergegas menyilakan Severus masuk, walau dalam hatinya bingung sejenak.

"Malam ini **1)** purnama. Akan lebih baik jika kau meminum ini—" Severus menyimpan piala itu di meja kerjanya, dan berbalik untuk keluar dari ruangannya.

Remus bergegas memotong, "—dan ini adalah—"

"Wolfsbane. Seharusnya kau mulai minum seminggu sebelum purnama, tetapi karena kau baru datang, satu malam saja juga sudah cukup. Bulan depan, seminggu sebelum purnama, tiap malam aku akan mengirimkannya untukmu—"

Remus terpana. Untung ia bergegas tersadar.

"Aku sangat berterimakasih karenanya, Severus—"

Severus mengangkat tangan menghentikan ucapan Remus.

Wolfsbane itu termasuk sulit direbus. Tidak semua peramu bisa. Severus bisa. Dan ia bahkan meramu untuknya?

Tentu ada desakan Dumbledore, Remus sadar. Tetapi Severus bersedia merebuskan dan bahkan mengantarnya, itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuknya!

"Lebih baik jika kau meminumnya segera. Selagi panas. Sekali teguk. Dan jangan menambahkan apa-apa—"

Remus menahan napas saat mencoba menghabiskannya sekali teguk. Rasanya—sepertinya akan menolong jika ia bisa menambahkan gula. Tetapi, apa boleh buat.

Selagi ia minum, disadarinya Severus sedangmenatapnya. Tatapan yang aneh. Tatapan menyelidik.

Tapi Severus sudah menghilang saat ia selesai menghabiskan ramuannya.

-o0o-

Dalam beberapa bulan ini, ia bisa dibilang merasakan kemewahan. Tiap bulan ia tak perlu susah memikirkan harus di mana bersembunyi. Cukup di kamar sendiri, asal ia minum ramuan Wolfsbane dengan teratur, tinggal berbaring melingkar menunggu datangnya fajar.

Tapi semua hal punya awal dan punya akhir.

Sirius melarikan diri dari Azkaban—akhirnya ketahuan bahwa bukan dia yang menyebabkan Lily dan James meninggal. Peter-lah penyebabnya. Dan ia masih hidup. Menjadi tikus peliharaan Ron.

Severus yang sudah berhasil menangkap Sirius, dibuat menelan ludah karena Sirius berhasil dibebaskan oleh anak-anak. Harry dan Hermione.

Tak disangka, Severus _tak sengaja_ kelepasan bicara mengatakan bahwa Remus Lupin adalah manusia serigala di depan anak-anak Slytherin saat sarapan esoknya—

—Remus berkemas. Berakhir sudah masa-masa 'kemewahan' itu. Ia akan kembali mencari pekerjaan tiap saat, mencari tempat bersembunyi tiap bulan—

-o0o-

Berjalan menuju kereta yang ditarik Thestral untuk nanti selanjutnya menuju Hogwarts Express, Remus tak menyangka sudah ditunggu seseorang di dekat kereta.

Severus.

Severus menarik napas panjang, sebelum membuka mulut, tetapi Remus memberi isyarat agar tak diteruskan.

"Aku tahu. Dan ini bukan karena kau. Kalaupun kau tak mengatakan apa-apa tadi pagi, aku tetap akan pergi. Sangat berbahaya, seorang manusia serigala berkeliaran di lingkungan sekolah—"

Severus menarik napas untuk kedua kalinya. "Baiklah," sahutnya, tangannya menarik sesuatu dari balik jubahnya.

Sesuatu seperti tabung, besarnya hanya sedikit lebih besar dari pinsil. Berwarna kecoklatan—atau mungkin warna aslinya transparan karena ini sepertinya tabung kaca, tapi isinya serbuk abu-abu kecoklatan—dan pada tabung itu ada garis-garis melintang seperti garis pada gelas ukur. Untuk menunjukkan volume.

Diberikannya pada Remus. "Satu garis untuk tiap malam. Jangan lupa, seminggu sebelum purnama, bulan depan."

Remus menerimanya dengan keheranan.

Dipandangnya tabung itu. Dihitungnya garis-garis itu. Ada enam garis. Membagi tabung itu menjadi tujuh bagian sama. Ada tutupnya di satu ujung.

Dibukanya perlahan.

Diendusnya. Baunya persis sama seperti Ramuan Wolfsbane.

Remus mengangkat wajah, menatap Severus tajam, "Wolfsbane?"

Severus mengangguk.

Sekilas Remus menangkap tatapan aneh itu lagi, tatapan menyelidik. Hanya sepersekian detik, karena Severus kemudian menatap ke arah lain.

Remus menutup kembali tabung itu, memasukkannya hati-hati ke dalam saku dalam jubahnya, dan, "Terima kasih, Severus. Terima kasih banyak—"

Severus menggeleng. "Tak apa." Merapatkan jubahnya, ia berbalik dan pergi.

Masih diliputi keheranan, Remus memandang Severus hingga sosoknya mengecil, dan Thestral penarik keretanya tak sabar dan mulai mendengus-dengus.

Tak berkata apa-apa, Remus menaiki kereta. Duduk diam hingga tiba di tujuan.

-o0o-

Isi tabung itu benar Wolfsbane. Remus mencobanya bulan berikutnya. Jika dituangkan ke dalam piala, serbuk abu kecoklatan itu langsung malih rupa menjadi cairan panas mendidih meletup-letup. Harus ditiup dulu sedikit untuk mendapatkan cairan yang bisa diminum tanpa membakar lidah.

Entah bagaimana caranya Severus bisa menemukan teknik seperti itu. Jika diketahui oleh pabrik obat Muggle, tentu mereka akan berebut menggunakan tekniknya.

Paling tidak, untuk bulan ini, ia akan aman. Tidak usah mencari tempat bersembunyi untuk masa purnama. Tinggal melingkar semalaman di kamar sewaan di penginapan mana saja, fisik berubah menjadi serigala, otak masih berfungsi bagai manusia, tinggal menanti fajar menjelang.

Paling tidak, untuk bulan ini, ia aman. Bulan depan mungkin ia harus mulai mencari tempat persembunyian lagi—

—ternyata tidak. Sembilan hari menjelang purnama, datang seekor burung hantu hitam legam mengantarkan tabung serupa seperti yang diterima Remus langsung dari Severus. Isinya persis.

Tak ada surat tak ada pengantar apa-apa, tetapi Remus yakin ini dari Severus. Dengan rasa lega, dilewatinya purnama bulan itu.

Dan bulan depannya lagi.

Dan bulan depannya lagi.

Lagi.

Lagi.

Setiap bulan dengan teratur ia menerima kiriman ramuan Wolfsbane.

Dumbledore menyuruhnya tinggal diam dahulu sejenak, tetapi kemudian menyusul tugas-tugas dari Orde Phoenix. Voldemort ternyata benar masih hidup, dan mulai menyusun kembali kekuatannya.

Remus kebagian tugas menyusup ke kawanan manusia serigala yang dipimpin Fenrir Greyback. Masih saja paket itu datang sebulan sekali. Kali ini Remus tidak bisa berbaring melingkar menunggu fajar seperti biasa, karena ia harus berpura-pura menjadi serigala yang buas di malam purnama seperti manusia serigala-manusia serigala lainnya. Tapi, dengan minum ramuan itu terlebih dahulu, paling tidak ia tahu ia ada di mana dan sedang apa.

Sangat jarang ia bisa bertemu dengan Severus. Remus tidak selalu bisa datang saat rapat-rapat Orde, dan semua juga memaklumi dengan tugas penyamarannya—

—hingga Dumbledore dibunuh Severus!

Kekacauan di mana-mana. Kepanikan di mana-mana. Anggota Orde bersiaga.

Tetapi paket itu terus datang, tiap bulan! Di mana pun Remus sedang berada, selalu ada burung hantu yang mengantar paket itu.

Pada mulanya, Remus tak mengatakan apa-apa pada siapapun. Tidak pada Harry, tidak pada Hagrid, tidak pada Arthur.

Waktu terus berjalan, dan Remus menikah dengan Nymphadora Tonks. Remus memutuskan untuk berterus terang akan kedatangan paket itu pada Tonks.

Tonks juga heran. Dari semua petunjuk, jelas-jelas mengarah pada fakta: pengirimnya pasti Severus. Tapi, dalam keadaan seperti sekarang? Kemudian Severus menjadi Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts, dan paket itu terus saja datang sebulan sekali. Dengan ketepatan yang mengagumkan, dan datang pada Remus walau ia sedang berada di manapun.

—dan Perang Besar-pun terjadi!

Remus dan Tonks terluka parah karenanya, tetapi masih bisa melihat kemenangan diraih oleh pihak kebenaran. Kegelapan berlalu. Dan itu memang membawa banyak sekali korban.

Salah satunya adalah Severus.

Semua berduka. Setelah diketahui seperti apa jasanya, setelah diketahui seperti apa ia berkorban demi kemenangan pihak kebenaran, semua berduka.

Pemakaman dilaksanakan dengan khidmat. Selain Severus, juga sekitar limapuluh pahlawan lainnya. Hogwarts menjadi tempat peristirahatan mereka yang terakhir.

Remus terus terpekur di depan nisan Severus.

Tonks menghampiri. "Semua sudah kembali ke kastil, Remus—"

Remus mengangguk. "Aku tahu." Remus meneruskan, lirih, "Dan ia selalu mengirimiku ramuan Wolfsbane, dalam situasi apapun—"

Keduanya berjalan tanpa suara menuju kastil. "Dan malam ini, tepat seminggu sebelum purnama. Severus selalu tepat waktu—"

Kalimat Remus terpotong. Burung hantu hitam legam yang biasa, terbang mendekati, berputar sekali, kemudian hinggap di bahu Remus. Menyorongkan kaki kanannya, tempat terikat sebuah paket.

Sebuah tabung lebih besar dari pensil terikat di sana. Bergaris-garis membaginya menjadi tujuh bagian sama besar.

Remus membuka ikatannya, mengambil tabungnya, dan mengendusnya, "Paket yang sama—" sahutnya.

"Mungkin sudah dipersiapkan beberapa hari sebelumnya, Remus—"

Remus mengangguk.

Mereka masuk ke dalam kastil, bergabung dengan semua di Aula Besar. Masih dirundung duka, masih dalam suasana kelam.

"Tak kukira ia selalu penuh komitmen, Tonks," lirih Remus. Meraih sebuah piala kosong, dan menuangkan satu garis penuh serbuk abu kecoklatan itu. Yang langsung berubah menjadi cairan menggelegak mengepulkan uap.

-o0o-

Tak bisa disebutkan bagaimana raut wajah Remus ketika bulan depan dan bulan depannya lagi, dan bulan depannya lagi, dan lagi, dan lagi, paket itu masih tetap datang—

**FIN**

**AN**:

1. Dalam buku 3 JKR mengesankan bahwa saat Remus Lupin ikut bersama anak-anak ke Hogwarts menggunakan Hogwarts Express 1 September itu, malam sebelumnya ia sudah berubah, dan siangnya—selagi ia naik Hogwarts Express—ia terus tidur. Sebenarnya, dalam perhitungan purnama di banyak situs, purnama itu terjadi 1 September. Jadi saat ia naik kereta, purnama belum terjadi, baru terjadi saat ia sudah berada di Hogwarts—


End file.
